Not Just You
by esposa malfoy
Summary: Bukan hanya kamu yang tersakiti, aku juga. ONE-SHOOT. RnR please:)


**Not Just You** by **Esposa Malfoy **

**Disclamer**: Semua karakter punya tante **JK Rowling**, aku hanya penggemar yang ingin meyalurkan ideku pada fiksi ini. Dan lagu yang kutulis sebagai ide cerita adalah kepunyaannya akang **Cody Simpson**:p

**Warning**: OOC, alur yang terlalu cepat, dsb.

**Author's Note**: Kusarankan membaca fanfict ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya Cody Simpson yang not Just You. Mellow abez bo! Hehe karena lagunya kupake, aku bales jasa pake promosi lagu aja ya kang Cody:p. Don't be a silent reader, review please..;;) Unleash your imagination and enjoy the story!

* * *

_Darling, _  
_I know your heart's seen better times. _  
_I know our songs had better rhymes. _  
_Before today, no... _

"Aku tahu, Hermione.. Aku tahu.." Draco mendesah frustasi. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat, di tambah lagi dengan kantung matanya yang sudah sangat hitam menandakan ia belum tertidur entah sudah berapa lama. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya tersisir rapi kini berantakan, seperti si Anak-yang-bertahan-hidup, Harry Potter. Penampilan Draco Malfoy kini sangat berantakan. Sepertinya ia sedang terlibat masalah super berat.

_Darling, _  
_I guess I made the wrong mistakes. _  
_I understand if you need your space. _  
_Please take your time. _  
_Before you go away, so far away, _  
_You need to realize. _

"Maaf Mione.. Aku minta maaf. Jika kau mau, kau boleh pergi.." Hermione tersentak. Airmata semakin menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya yang ranum.

"Semudah itukah Draco? Maksudmu kau ingin aku pergi? Kau mencampakkanku?" Suara Hermione meninggi. "Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau memang tak mencintaiku dari awal! Oke, aku pergi kalau itu maumu!"

_Baby, it's not just you. _  
_You know it hurts me too. _  
_Watching you leave, _  
_With tears on your sleeve _  
_Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry? _

"No, Hermione. No.." Pandangan Draco melemah. "Maksudku bukan seperti itu Mione.. Kumohon bicaralah dengan kepala dingin."

Hermione menatap mata Draco. Sungguh, mata itu berbicara seolah-olah ia tersiksa. Mata itu berkabut, kemudian hujan. Hermione menegang. Draco menangis?

Hermione refleks memeluk Draco. Menenangkannya.

_Baby, it's not just you. _  
_That's hurting, _  
_It's me too. _

"Aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu Mione. Keadaan yang memaksaku. Bukan cuma kamu yang sakit, Mione. Aku juga. Aku juga sakit.. Aku juga tak mau berpisah." Hermione mengencangkan pelukannya, mengelus-elus punggung Draco pelan. "Kau tak pernah tahu betapa hancurnya aku Mione. Betapa sakitnya melihatmu menangis, bahkan aku penyebab tangisanmu!"

Hermione terisak. Draco bergetar di pelukan Hermione.

_I'm sorry, _  
_I wasn't there to catch the fall. _  
_I didn't hear you when you've called, _  
_All of those nights. _

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjagamu. Maaf Mione.." Draco semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione yang bergetar.

_Please don't forget the good days with me. _  
_I can make back the heart aching beat _  
_When it gets dark and it's hard to see, _  
_I'll turn on the lights. _

"Jangan lupakan kenangan kita Draco." Bisik Hermione parau. Draco mengangguk dalam pelukan Hermione. Kemudian Draco melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibir Hermione lembut dan lama. Sangat lama. Ia ingin menghafal bagaimana manisnya bibir Hermione, menghafal aroma vanilla yang menguar khas dari tubuh Hermione.

"Jangan tutup matamu, Mione. Bukalah!" Draco melepas pagutannya untuk memerintah Hermione, kemudian setelah Hermione membuka matanya, Draco mencium Hermione lagi.

Kini Draco dan Hermione berciuman sambil tetap membuka mata mereka. Melihat bola mata masing-masing yang sama-sama dihiasi mendung. Draco terus menatap iris coklat hazel Hermione, begitupun Hermione yang terus memandang iris abu-abu Draco. Berciuman dan saling memandang sampai puas. Tetapi hingga oksigen habis-pun mereka yang belum puas terpaksa melepas ciuman manis tetapi miris itu. Ciuman perpisahan.

_Before you go away, so far away _  
_I really need you to know. _  
_Baby it's not just you. _  
_You know it hurts me too. _  
_Watching you leave, _  
_With tears on your sleeve _  
_Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry? _

Mereka saling berpandangan dalam hening. Kemudian Hermione membuka suaranya.

"Kau sungguh jelek ketika menangis, Draco. Sebagai Malfoy, kau harus tampil bagus dimana-pun dan kapan-pun kan?" Hermione mencoba bercanda. Mereka berdua memaksakan tertawa, yang justru terdengar sangat hambar.

"Kau juga, Hermione. Suaramu juga terdengar sengau, kau seperti terkena flu selama seabad." Draco menyeringai lemah

"Ahahahaha-hahahaha.." Hermione tertawa pilu. "Ahahahaha..haha..hiks..hiks.." Airmata kembali turun dari kedua mata cokelat Hermione.

_Baby, it's not just you _  
_That's hurting _  
_Hey, it's me too _

"Tidak.. Jangan menangis lagi, Mione. Jangan. Jangan pernah tunjukkan lagi airmatamu di hadapanku, Mione. Kumohon.." Draco memeluk Hermione lagi sambil menggeram frustasi di lehernya. "Airmatamu dapat menggoyahkan keputusanku. Aku jadi ragu lagi.."

_I'm not giving up, _  
_You don't have to leave, _  
_I am willing to beg 'til I break my knees, _  
_I believe in us, _  
_Don't give up on me, _  
_Girl I know that you're hurting. _  
_And I'm sorry for the pain, _  
_I promise that I'll change, _  
_Forgive me, forgive me. _

"Hentikan tangisanmu, Mione. Apa kau mau aku kembali lagi padamu? Apa kau mau kita berjuang lagi?" Tanya Draco frustasi. Hermione menggeleng lemah di pelukan Draco kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Memantapkan hatinya. Melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Draco, melepaskan tangan Draco dari lehernya, melepaskan perasaannya.

"Tidak, Draco. Kita tidak boleh bersama. Kita tidak boleh egois. Kita akan melukai banyak orang. Ingatlah orang tuamu, keluarga Malfoy, Astoria, keluarga Greengrass, Ron, Harry.." Kata Hermione pelan. "Memang seharusnya kita menyerah, Draco. Sudah banyak yang kita korbankan demi perasaan sia-sia ini. Dewi Fortuna memang tak berpihak pada kita. Lebih baik sekarang kita berjuang untuk **mereka** yang lebih baik. Berusaha mencintai **mereka**. Bahkan kau sudah ada perkembangan kan, Draco. Kau sedikit demi sedikit sudah menyukai Astoria. Jika kau lupa padaku, aku yakin kau akan mencintai Astoria seutuhnya. Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan wanita sebaik dia. Memang dia yang pantas mendampingimu, Draco."

"Maaf." Bisik Draco parau. Seakan mengerti Draco, Hermione tersenyum menenangkan. "Tak apa, aku mengerti keadaanmu. Jalan yang kau ambil sudah benar kok. Aku memang sakit, tapi ini tak akan lama. Aku akan anggap ini sebagai pengalaman dan kenangan. Justru aku berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih banyak untuk 6 tahun yang sangat indah dan berharga ini ya, Draco."

"Terimakasih juga Hermione untuk 6 tahun ini. Kau banyak mengubahku dan mengajariku banyak hal. Terimakasih." Kata Draco sambil menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Yah, sepertinya sudah cukup Draco. Kita harus berpisah sekarang. Kita harus menghadapi kenyataan ya. Haha, goodbye. Terus berusaha untuk mencintai Astoria, Draco! Demi aku! Demi keluargamu!" Hermione buru-buru mengusap matanya yang mulai berair lagi.

Draco tersenyum pilu. "Ya, kita harus menghadapi kenyataan lagi sekarang. Selamat tinggal, Mione. Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bertemu sebagai kekasih. Kau juga harus mendapatkan pendampingku! Kau harus melupakanku! Demi aku! Demi sahabat-sahabatmu!"

Hermione mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja ferret albino sepertimu akan mudah untuk kulupakan! Dan di luar sana masih banyak pria yang lebih baik darimu akan mengantri untukku!" Kata Hermione sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Draco terkekeh.

"Errr- bye!" Hermione melambaikan tangannya kemudian berbalik badan, berjalan menjauhi gerbang Malfoy Manor untuk berapparate. Draco menghela napas, memperhatikan punggung Hermione yang mulai menjauh.

Hermione berbalik badan kemudian berbicara agak keras. "Kalau kau terjebak di antara dua hati, pilihlah orang yang kedua. Karena jika kau benar-benar mencintai orang yang pertama, kau tidak akan tertarik pada orang yang kedua. Aku pernah membaca quote seperti itu. Yah, kurasa cukup untuk meyakinkanmu kau sudah benar memilih Astoria daripada aku. Kau harus bahagia, Draco! Aku juga harus bahagia! Kita pasti bahagia! Nikmati saja!"

Draco tersenyum bangga melihat -mantan- gadisnya berkata sebijak itu. "Ya, Mione. Kita pasti bisa melewati dan menikmatinya."

Hermione tersenyum tulus kemudian berapparate meninggalkan Draco sendirian.

_Baby it's not just you. _  
_You know it hurts me too. _  
_Watching you leave, _  
_With tears on your sleeve _  
_Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry? _  
_(not exactly dry, baby) _  
_Baby, it's not just you. _  
_You know it hurts me too. _  
_We had it all _  
_How could we fall, _  
_Baby I thought we would never die. _

* * *

Draco menatap nanar ke tempat Hermione berapparate, tempat Hermione menghilang. Kemudian ia menendang dan meninju gerbang Manornya berkali-kali, berusaha menyalurkan emosinya.

"Drake.. Cukup, Drake.." Suara lembut seseorang membuat Draco menghentikan aktifitasnya. Astoria Greengrass, _tunangannya_.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Tori?" Tanya Draco dingin.

"Sejak Miss Granger bertemu denganmu Draco." Kata Astoria miris. "Aku sudah mengerti keadaannya sekarang, Draco. Maaf jika aku mengganggu hubungan kalian. Maaf jika aku menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian."

"Tidak, Tori. Aku telah memilihmu. Hermione telah merelakanku untukmu. Jangan mengubahnya lagi, Tori. Aku akan mencintaimu. Aku akan melupakan Hermione, untukmu. Aku akan bahagia, bersamamu." Kata Draco tulus. "Kita mulai lagi pertunangan kita dari awal, Tori. Would you?"

Astoria mengangguk bahagia.

* * *

**Peron 9 3/4, 2017. **

"Hugo, bantu kakakmu membawa kopernya!" Seru Hermione kepada anak keduanya, _Hugo Diggory_.

"Oh Mum, sebagai cowok dia benar-benar tak bisa di andalkan!" _Rose Diggory_, anak pertamanya menggerutu.

"Yayaya, santai saja Mum, Rosie! Aku akan membantu." Hugo terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPhone 5 miliknya dan membantu Rose, sebelum kedua wanita tercerewet di dunia itu menceramahinya.

Cedric tergelak melihat ketiga orang yang amat sangat di cintainya itu saling berdebat. Ya, _Cedric Diggory_. Suami Hermione Granger.

Hermione yang saat itu frustasi, bingung harus menuju kemana. Dan entah mengapa Hermione malah berapparate ke lapangan di kawasan muggle, tempat ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya menonton Quidditch World Cup. Mungkin ia ingin berteriak sepuasnya disana, mengingat lapangan itu jauh dari keramaian.

Siapa sangka ternyata Cedric Diggory sedang berada disana?

Ternyata Klan Diggory sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk bersenang-senang. Cedric yang merasa agak bosan menjauhi mereka, berniat untuk mencari sinyal di ponselnya dan disitulah Cedric, bertemu dengan Hermione dengan wajah sembab dan terlihat sangat kacau.

Hermione pun curhat kepada Cedric dan Cedric menenangkannya.

Hari demi hari berganti, Draco di pikiran Hermione sudah mulai terlupakan dengan datangnya Cedric. Hermione sudah merasa nyaman dengan Cedric akhirnya memutuskan menerima pinangan darinya. Dan akhirnya, jadilah buah cintanya dengan Cedric yaitu Rose dan Hugo Diggory.

Terkadang, mata Cedric yang kelabu, mengingatkan Hermione pada Draco. Namun seperti janjinya pada Draco, ia harus menghilangkan bayang-bayang Draco dan mencintai Cedric dengan sepenuh hati.

"Selamat siang, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory.." Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hei, Mr. Malfoy, bisakah kau tidak terlalu kaku? Hati-hati saja, jika kau tidak mengubah kebiasaanmu, Astoria pasti akan bosan dan meninggalkanmu!" Cedric dan Astoria terkekeh mendengar candaan Hermione. Draco hanya mendengus pelan.

"Terserah kau saja, Mione. Asal kau tahu, Tori tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Karena aku lelaki paling tampan di seluruh dunia. Ia akan rugi jika meninggalkanku. Benar kan, Tori?" Kata Draco sambil menyeringai kemudian menyenggol lengan Astoria pelan.

Astoria mendengus, "Percaya diri sekali kau, Drake!"

"Ooh kau menjadi pendukung Granger sekarang, huh?" Draco pura-pura merajuk. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Mana Scorpius? Ku dengar ia seangkatan dengan Rosie." Tanya Cedric setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Ah ya, dia sudah masuk ke kompartemen tadi." Jawab Astoria lembut. "Setelah ayahnya mengiming-iminginya sapu baru untuk quidditch!" Astoria mendelik kesal kepada Draco.

"HAH?" Hermione menjerit histeris. "DRACO, BAHKAN SCORPIUS BARU MASUK HOGWARTS!"

Draco menyeringai santai, "Apa masalahnya? Aku juga di menjadi seeker di tahun pertamaku. Anakku sudah kuturunkan bakatku." Kemudian seringaiannya berubah menjadi seringaian sombong. Hermione dan Astoria mendelik bersamaan ke arah Draco. Cedric terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Bagaimana jika ia celaka, Drake? Dia juga ANAKKU jika kau mengingatnya!" Kata Astoria menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata 'anakku'.

"Whoaa santai ladies! Kalian para wanita sungguh berlebihan! Hidup ini kan penuh resiko, bahkan dengan kau tidak melakukan apapun juga kau akan mati!" Balas Draco sarkasme.

"Tapi kan lebih baik mencegah!" Sanggah Hermione. Cedric tertawa-tawa kecil. "Hei, kalian bertiga belum berubah juga. Terus bertengkar dan berdebat, ingatlah kalian bahkan sudah mempunyai anak!"

"Oooh lihat! Hanya suamiku yang dewasa disini!" Pamer Hermione bangga sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Draco dan Astoria mendelik sebal kepada Hermione. Cedric terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut Hermione gemas.

"Btw Mione, gara-gara Draco, aku jadi ingin membelikan Hugo sapu terbang, bahkan sebelum ia masuk Hogwarts." Kata Cedric santai. Hermione terbelalak kaget.

Draco menyeringai menantang Cedric. "Aa.. Rupanya Diggory ingin menyaingi Malfoy, eh?"

"Benarkah Dad?" Hugo memegang lengan Cedric bersemangat. Matanya berbinar-binar karena senang.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hugo!" Seru Hermione tegas kemudian mendelik ke arah Cedric. "Kau dalam masalah, _dear_."

"Oh ayolah Mione, Hugo akan baik-baik saja." Kata Cedric yang di iringi dengan tatapan berterimakasih dari Hugo.

"Rosie, ayo Mum bantu kau memasukkan barang ke kompartemen. Lebih baik kau bergabung dengan Al atau Scorpius supaya kau ada teman." Hermione mengacuhkan Cedric, kemudian meninggalkan Cedric, Hugo, Astoria dan Draco yang tertawa-tawa geli.

* * *

Mereka semua terlihat sangat bahagia dan damai. Melupakan masa lalu mereka. Memang benar sepertinya kalau ingin move on atau melupakan seseorang, kita harus ikhlas dulu melepasnya. Melepas perasaan.

Hermione dan Draco telah membuktikannya. Walaupun kisah mereka kandas, tetapi mereka mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik.

**THE END **

* * *

Hallo readers-readersku tersayang! My first angst! Aku terinspirasi dari lagunya Cody Simpson yang Not Just You makanya aku bikin Dramione jadi sad-end. Tapi aku masih baik kok, mereka akhirnya bahagia kan walau ngga bersatu._.V  
Maaf banget disini Draco sama Astoria super-duper OOC!-_- Apalagi Astoria, sejak kapan coba dia cerewet? Dia kan biasanya tampil anggun. Yah anggep aja ketularan Mione ya, kata FFn juga kan UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! *ngeles*  
Tadinya mau aku jadiin multi-chap tentang anak-anak mereka (Rose Diggory and Scorpius Malfoy), tapi mengingat aku orangnya sangat moody dan tidak konsisten, aku takut malah berhenti di tengah jalan dan ngecewain kalian. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengakhirinya sampai sini saja *jeng jeng*. Yah mungkin kalau para reviewers mau, aku bisa bikin sequelnya..  
Jadi, review yaa. Jangan jadi silent readers, ngga baik loh buat kesehatan *loh*. Maksudku, ngga baik ah jadi siders, ngga menghargai karya orang namanya:p wlee ko jadi menggurui gini ya? Sorry sorry, intinya klik kotak reviewnya dong kalo baca, yah sepatah dua patah kata-pun tak apa lah, yang penting aku tahu aku di anggap ada di FFn ini. *cailah*

Udah ah lebaynya, review jangan malaaaas!:p muah!:*

Oh iya, disini adakah yang pernah nonton drama Korea **Endless Love **(Autumn in My Heart)? Aku pengen sharing deh sama yang udah nonton, soalnya aku tiap abis nonton film seru pasti gatahan buat ngga ngebicarain itu, tapi karena itu termasuk film lama jadi temen-temenku jarang ada yang nonton:( pm aku ya buat ngobrol-ngobrol cantik:p

_Regards_,

Esposa Malfoy.


End file.
